Traditionally, there is provided an inkjet recording apparatus in which ink is heated to reduce the viscosity level thereof and the ink of low viscosity level is ejected from an inkjet head to form an image (for example, see Patent Literature 1). With respect to such ink, for example, when it is heated to a predetermined temperature or above, it is liquefied and can be ejected. Some of these inks are in the form of gel under the normal temperature having a high viscosity level.
A type of the above described inkjet recording apparatus is provided with an intermediate tank for reserving ink. When the amount of ink in the intermediate tank becomes low, a user needs to transfer ink in to the intermediate tank from an ink cartridge to refill the intermediate tank.